What Do You Say?
by quote-me-on-it-1st
Summary: My name is Lilianne Evans, if you call me that you will be castrated with a rusty purple spoon. Potter will have already undergone the pratice simply because I hate him. And what is going on with my friend and Serius?I need ice cream. No,I won't date you
1. ice cream

_note:_

I am completly starving. If only I had the willpower to tear myself away from the magical world of...schoolwork. Most people would be like, oh definitly go for the food; but since I actually have goals that isn't going to be me anytime soon. So I was resigned to an afternoon of doing schoolwork. And although I love schoolwork I would much rather be eating with my friends and peers who are all lucky to be occasionally blessed with my company as wonderful as it is. (sorry I am bored out of my incredibly intelligent mind, I'm not usually this arrogant but as it seems there is nothing else to do, oh well.)

I was pouring over my work on a table in the Griffindor common room while everyone else was down eating dinner (dinner, has a nice ring to it don't you think?) when I suddenly bolted to my feet and ran out of the common room to the Great Hall as fast as I could. I had almost forgotten that tonight was the night when Dumbledore had decided to have ice cream as one of the deserts! I love ice cream, especially _chocalate chip cookie dough..._sigh, if you pour some chilled coffee over that it is seriously heaven on Earth. Here in the wonderful halls of Hogwarts we are rarely graced with the presence of _ice cream_, so the arrival of one such thing is very important to one such person as myself. I ran into the Great Hall ignoring the strange stares I got and flung myself into my seat across from my two best friends.

" Oh, hi Lily." That glum person would be one of my best friends, Tamora Anderson, or better known as Tammy. The other one smirked. " I told you she would be here, come on hand over the money." The betting addict was Adian Hawk.

I happen to be Lily Evans, full name Lilianne but if anyone calls me that I will castrate them with a rusty purple spoon unless of course they are female and don't have those body parts, then I will just hex them until judgement day. Yes I have a temper, comes with the red hair and all. I'm 5'6 and have brilliant emerald green eyes that are usually glued to my work, my strange hobbies, and occasionally give a lingering glance at a cute boy, lately that boy has been Jake Silverman from Ravenclaw but we will touch base with him later.

Tammy is in seventh year with Adian and I. She is the calm collected one in our group and most of the time manages to keep Adian and me from attacking anyone, emphasis on the _most_ of the time. Tammy is 5'2 with shoulder length curly brown hair and brown eyes (we sometimes call her brownie to try to get a rise out of her but it rarely works). Not exactly the athletic type she enjoys yoga and long walks on the beach. However she remains trim by eating health food on her streching on flat mats. She's sweet and is with me at the top of our grade, unlike Adian. Tammy is a cute button type of attractive, but she has never been in a serious relationship.

Miss Hawk is pretty much the opposite. At 5'6 (like me) with her black pixie cut hair and steel gray eyes, she feels the need to place bets on everything. She is unafraid to attract attention and is very quick to insult people. However she is incredibly loyal to her friends and likes to protect them ( a little to much sometimes). She has many friends but since she is so intense sometimes only Tammy and I are really close to her, others get a little scared. Something that adds to her scariness is the she is in pretty much top shape (Adian is an avid quidditch player, chaser, and loves running) so she can do some mean ass kickin'. Her grades are good but she rarely recives top marks, she says they aren't that imporant anyway. Adian is the " I will go ballistic on your balls" person out of us three, so most try to avoid angering her. I am more similar to Adian when it comes to personality.

Some call me strange but I say I'm just special (I have a special ability as well but that is another subject to touch base on). Of course if anyone says it to my face I get very disheartened and will scream and rant for hours if I'm in a good mood. If I'm not then I will usually attack them physically(when it comes to fights I sometimes forget about using my wand but I do occasionally remember), and send them to the Hospital Wing. By the by I am the fabulous Head Girl and will dock points from any egotistical, pig headed, frog brained, irksome prick like the one headed in my direction.

"Hello ladies, miss me?"

Enter James Potter.

Most say he is one of the two most gorgeous guys in Hogwarts but in my opinion he is an annoying git. In his, he is God's gift to anyone of the female persuasion, and a wonderful role-model to all males in Hogwarts. At 6'1, he's lean and is in perfect shape. With tousled black hair (he is always running his hand through it to make him look fresh off the pitch), hazel eyes, and a body that good, girls fall all over him and all it does is inflate his ego; which I think is near to impossible considering the size of it all ready. Of course if he wasn't Potter I would agree with the majority on his looks but considering it is, the effect of his looks is completly ruined on me. He's a prick and I hate him like a trip to the dentist to get my teeth pulled.

Potter realized I was alive in our first year at Hogwarts. since then he has tried to make my life miserable by asking me out every ten seconds. Exaggeration of course but sometimes it feels like he does. I have turned him down every time, wouldn't you think he get the picture by now? No, he hasn't and it has been hell.

" So, Evans, want to go out with me?"

"Never Potter, I could never go out with anyone with an ego the size of yours. Tammy, Adian I take my leave."

Grabbing a bowl of ice cream (It had appeard by now) I walked out of the Great Hall and back to the Common Room to do more work.


	2. she has no clue clueless

**Sorry about the long time I took to update, I was on vacation, camping so I couldn't,and then I hd no idea what to write.**

DISCLAIMER: If anyone thought I could come up with the characters that J.K. Rowling created along with that plot, I would be extremly flattered. However, sad sigh, I don't have the legal consensus to lay claim to any of these fantastic pieces of work, well, except those who are unreconized. Now, on with the story.

_JAMES POV:_

I stared after Lily as she left, she is so aggravating sometimes. She acts so, so indifferent, she doesn't realize that I can tell it's only an act. I know her so well it scares me sometimes, I know her better than anyone else. The sad part is she hates me. Yet I still find myself thinking about what's going on behind her angry words and actions. She has no idea just how well I know her, sure I'm a prankster and I enjoy riling her up, but I always know how she'll react. When she gets upset she puts on this angry facade, so no one knows that she's hurt. When she's tired she gets cranky and yells at everyone for disturbing her. When she taps her foot it means that she is in disagreement with what is being said. Chewing on her quill means she is confused, biting her lip means she's sad. There is so much going on with her that nobody seems to notice except for me, and she has no clue. Propably she never will either, but still I live in hope that some day she will say yes and be with me. I fell hard for the girl with flashing emerald eyes and amazing red hair, and of course she'll fall for anyone but me. Not really, but sometimes it feels like it's true.

" Hey mate, what's up?" Sirius sat down next to me after the girls had finished their food and left. He and Adian don't seem to get along, that girl is very hostile, and Serius is, well himself so any type of truce seems impossible.

Sirius Black is my best friend. Has been since I met him, well after I had saved him from a mob of angry Slytherin that were after because he had punched Lucius Malfoy in the face for telling him to polish his shoes. However there is definitly times when I wonder why I'm not sticking his head in a giant jar of peanut butter, he is so dense sometimes, he and the peanut butter would get along great. Padfoot, his nickname for reasons that will become clear, actually lives with my parents and I in our mansion ever since he bolted from his parents dungeons for reasons he won't tell me... yet. Thinking about it, contrary to Lily's belief I can think, it hasn't actually been that long since he moved in.

Let's see. Seven weeks ago he showed up at my house and asked if he could stay. Three weeks later we left to come here to Hogwarts, and he still hasn't brought it up. I will get it out of him eventually, don't you worry little wounded ego... okay big wounded ego. Hey, when you've got something to show off, go for it; I just happen to be amazing and I don't try to hide it. Probably one of the reasons Lily hates me.

I called her Lily once to her face and she punched mine, hey it's fine I like a strong girl, so I only refer to her as Lily inside my head. Some day though I will call her Lily, she will call me James, and we will be Mr. and Mrs. Potter; she just doesn't realize it yet.

" Just another day of Evans hating me is all."

"Anything abnormal happen today?"

"Jeez thanks Padfoot you really know how to cheer someone up don't you."

"Hey, if you looked anything like me you'd all ready have her, alak, you don't and that's your problem right there."

A familar face sat down next to Sirius, thank god, some to save me from Sirius's vainity.

Remus Lupin is me and Sirius's third best friend. We met him after we beat the crap out of the slimy Slytherins, Remus lectured us and then when Lucius tried to hex me from behind my back he got him real good. Remus got the evil bastard I mean. Ever since then, he has been the sensible, smart, but still a hell of a lot of fun one in our group. There's actually four of us, Peter Pettigrew being the fourth but lately he hesn't been taging along with us, not that we really mind. He's a bit of a drag somrtimes, but any way he is in our group, THE MAURADERS!!! (**a.n, not sure how that's spelled)**

I grinned."Hi Remus, we were just discussing how Sirius thinks you're pretty."

" Now now Sirius you know I don't swing that way."

Sirius sighed,"How sad, I guess I'll just have to settle for Natasha instead. Actually I think I'll go over to her now and we can find something better to do than sit in class."

"See ya, have fun in the broom closet," I shouted after him.

**Hi. At the bottum of the page on the left side is a button with the word GO on it. Please, please, please press it and give me something to go off of , contructive critisim welcome!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
